


Kisses in pouring rain

by aboywithnolife



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Im soft after the mukbang so here we are, Kissing, M/M, i have dyslexia so we dont talk about the mistakes, its soft ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboywithnolife/pseuds/aboywithnolife
Summary: Maybe Harry has never realised how much he loves his best friend...
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Kisses in pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

> If you are kind of person who enjoys reading fanfic’s with music then i can recommend ‘young and beautiful’ by Lana del ray or ‘SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK’ by Joji. I would love feedback. Hope u enjoy :)

It has been bucketing down in London for about a week and a half. Harry had spent all the days inside working on a few projects beside going out for a couple of sidemen shoots. 

It’s the day of a sidemen shoot, they had just finished and everyone is headed home, Harry is sat in a bench outside the filming location watching the rain the hit the pavement. He is entirely too distracted to feel the presence of a certain red head sit down next to him.

“Be great if the rain would stop” Ethan commented and he moved a bit closer.

Harry turned his attention away from the falling water and took a second to process the words. He smiles up at the other man. “Its kinda nice, to be fair” the blond replies and turns back to the rain.

“Well I’d better head home, you comin?” He stands and starts to walk but turns to check if Harry is following, surely enough he is. They both get into Ethan’s car. 

“Behz?” 

“Yes Bog?”

“Can we go to a park?” The blond asks nonchalantly.

“Lad, its pouring rain” Behz replies.

“Yeah but I wanna go to the park” Harry says.

“Ok, if you really want to” he says smiling to himself.

Ethan drives in silence, but it’s not a awkward silence it the kind of silence when you can just feel content in the other person presence. Harry so badly wants to hold Ethan’s hand but he thinks thats a bit sus. So he continues to just stare out the window and imagine what it might feel like to lace his hands with the older man.

He imagines that Ethan’s hands are not soft but decently warm. He can imagine Ethan holding his hand like it isn’t weird or ‘gay’ but something that is just normal, he imagines the man running his thumb over his knuckles softly. He can imagine the way their hands would create warmth in the cold of British winter. Now more than ever before he feels as though he NEEDS to have his hands intertwined with the man next to him.

“Well Bog, here is your park” The ginger says as they pull up at a small park close to Ethan’s apartment. The play equipment is run down and the park is mostly abandoned. Harry has only ever seen one child play here. “So what ya wanna do here?” 

“I wanna dance in the rain” the younger man says making direct eye contact with the pretty man asking. “Wanna come?” He says as he opens the car door, sliding his fluffy hoodie over his head and throwing it inside. He doesn’t give time for the other to answer, leaving him sat in the drivers seat.

Harry runs out into the pouring rain throwing his hands out and spinning in a circle. He runs over to a thicker patch and lays down and lets the rain fall onto his face.

Ethan watches from the safety of the car. He smiles endearingly as he watches the stunning young man dance in the rain, he realises in the special moment how much he truely love him. Behz decides to throw caution in to wind and also sheds his jacket and walk over to Harry and lays down next to his best friend.

The older man moves closer and lets his head fall back into the soft grass. He moves his hand and takes harry’s into it. He closes his eyes and just listens to the sounds of his friends soft breathing and the rain. Ethan runs his thumb over Harry’s knuckles just as Harry had imagined he would. 

Harry is surprised as a hand makes its way into the company of his. He looks over at Ethan and his smile is uncontrollable. The contact is more than he had imagined, he is so happy. Happy is not the correct word to describe the emotion he is currently feeling, it is something a lot more like the feeling of love. 

“Come on Behz, lets dance!” Harry exclaims excitedly as he guides the other man to his feet.He move to a more flat area pulls out his phone and presses play on his playlist.

They stay holding hands are the dance around to the songs coming from Harry’s phone, the rain soaking through their clothes. The men dance like they are the only humans alive and in this moment they both feel this to be true.

A slower song come on and suddenly Ethan stops dancing as his eyes catch Harry’s. They step closer to each other and stare with no words. Harry feels incredibly nervous as it dawns on him that in he is in love, and not in a platonic way.

Ethan takes the vital step forward, chest basically touching the blond’s. “Boggo... can I kiss you?” He says in a hushed tone, hoping that he hasn’t made a totally fool of himself.

Harry doesn’t bother reply, he just steps in and presses his lips against Ethan’s. His lips are a little bit chapped and don’t taste of strawberry chapstick like kisses he has experienced in the past but they are exactly what he wants and exactly what he needs. Ethan brings his hand up to the side of harry’s face and runs it through his messy blond hair, and harry slings his arms around Behz’s waist.

They pull apart and make eye contact, Harry knows that he has never been so in-love. “Ethan... I love you” he whispers, if anyone were around they would not have heard it but Ethan heard it and that’s what matters

“And Harry, I love you” and with these three mutual words a understanding had come about that this was not a ‘friend’ type of love but something you would share with a partner.

Ethan lets out his iconic loud laugh “This was all a ploy for us to kiss in the pouring rain, wasn’t it??” and Harry can help but join-in with his contagious g


End file.
